User blog:Smurfinator4/Lord Uther, The Lightbringer
Lord Uther The Lightbringer is a tanky support possible top lane bruiser that uses a new resource called holy power. His ulti doesnt have a cd but it goes off of holy power so numbers may have to be toned down or a cd added to offset the power but i wanted a champ whose ult is based on somthin other than a cd like shyvvy's. He has got good support abilities but can also do pretty good damage if built that way (kayle for instance). Q is low cd support speed boost or possible gap closer when used on enemies, as well is its his main way to build up holy power for his stun and ulti. W is stun like leonas but requires a holy power to use E is again like taric's but a little weaker with armour, offers som mr and gives a nice active to help when playing bruiser and in fights, not as useful in support but still a good active. His ultimate is what makes him, can be used as an offensive nuke with a decent slow, as well as he can choose to use it as a powerful heal on an ally that doubles as creating a shield which can be useful if you're full on holy power before a fight and want to shield the innitiator then build up more holy power during the fight. Overall he is a very supporty champ with good defensive stats (havent posted base stats yet but imagine something like alistar) but also a good mix of damage capability. Definately benefits from cdr which is why may have to tweak ulti numbers as with 40% cdr you can get 3 holy power without being attacked in 15 seconds, so have almost full holy power by the time you get back to lane. But let me know what you guys think and i'll get back and updated base stats soon. passive holy power - Every judgment generates 1 holy power and when he is struck for more than 15% of max hp he generates 1 holy power. Loses 1 holy power each 5 seconds starting 15 seconds after one is gained or lossed Q judgment cd 8 seconds 600 range - on enemy deals damage (75 100 125 150 175) (0.5 ap) (0.8 bonus ad) when it lands he gains 40% movespeed for 2 seconds decaying over the 2 seconds 600 range - on ally cast increases move speed by 20 25 30 35 40% for 1 1.5 2 2.5 3 seconds W Fist of justice costs 1 holy power 60 mana 200 range - stuns target for 1 second and deals (50 70 90 110 130) (0.5 ap) cd 10 seconds E wrath (radius 800) 80 mana passive - increases move speed by (3 4 5 6 7%) per holy power he has passive aura - increases armour and mr of surrounding champions by (8 11 14 17 20) active - doubles the passive. passive aura is lost when active is on cd duration 5 seconds as well as everyone in range gains. cd (18 16 14 12 10) seconds R Retribution - costs all holy power you have melee range - on enemy cast deals damage for each point of holy power accrued (100 150 200) (1.0 bonus ad) each holy power used increases damage by (10% 12.5% 15%) and slows target for 2 + 1 sec per holy power used by (15 25 40%) plus 5% for each holy power used 700 range - on ally cast heals the unit for (100 125 150) (0.5 ap) (10% 12.5% 15% per holy power used) any overhealing is applied to a shield that lasts for 3 + 1 sec for each holy power used Category:Custom champions